The present invention relates to an emergency exit device. More particularly, the invention relates to an emergency exit device for a building having an outside wall.
Objects of the invention are to provide an emergency exit device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, installed with facility and convenience in new and existing buildings, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to permit people to escape from the first, second, third or fourth floor of a building in an emergency, and, at the same time, prevents unauthorized entry into the building.